


fresh and young

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: just posting some prompts i wrote on my tumblr :) @glbertblythes.tumblr.comPrompt: someone on the train mistakes anne and gilbert for a couple





	fresh and young

A few weeks prior to the present situation, Anne had once again asked Marilla for permission to travel to Charlottetown to visit with Aunt Josephine and Cole. She had reassured Marilla that, of course, Gilbert would accompany her as chaperone and had planned to go on a Saturday, fitting with Gilbert’s agenda of visiting Dr. Ward for his apprenticeship. Marilla reluctantly agreed again, granting Anne’s wishes which overjoyed the young woman.

So, here Anne was now at the train station, awaiting the train to fully pull into the station, Gilbert standing right by her side. There they stood, in complete silence, as the train came to a screeching halt in front of them. Anne cleared her throat as Gilbert put out his arm, gesturing for Anne to begin walking in front of him towards the train so they could board. Of course, they gave their ticket to the train master and stepped up onto the steel stairs leading into the train car, Anne going first, Gilbert following close behind. 

The train, however, seemed a bit more overly crowded than usual for a Saturday, but Anne managed to find empty seats further back.

“Would you mind if we sit there?” Anne asked in a whisper as she shuffled down the train isle, turning her head quickly to get a glance at Gilbert as she waited for his answer.

“I don’t mind at all,” Gilbert replied, giving Anne a reassuring smile. Anne returned a small smile, and just as she had turned once again to face in front of her, she bumped into a quite old woman and Anne gasped, instantly reaching her arms out to grab for the woman’s arms.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I should have been paying much more attention, I truly apologize!” Anne ushered out her words as the woman just chuckled, giving a shrug.

“It’s quite alright, child, no harm was done,” the lady replied and as the woman turned to look back at Anne, she paused for a moment and smiled, eyes twinkling. “Well, I’ll be! What a beautifully young couple we have here this afternoon!”

Anne’s face flushed a bright red as the words came out of the woman’s mouth and she could feel Gilbert shift his weight from one foot to the other behind her. “Oh, ma’am, I’m-”

The lady gave a thoughtful sigh. “It is so amazing to me to see such a thriving couple in this day in age. Fresh, clean and young faces!” Anne could barely manage any words in this moment, which rarely ever happened to her, and she could here a faint laugh from behind her coming from Gilbert. “Oh, well. I suppose I should step out of your way and allow you to your seats. My apologies for being in the way,” the lady apologized quietly and Anne managed a reassuring smile, giving the lady’s elbow a small squeeze in thanks.

“I suppose we should be on our way, then, Anne? To our seats?” Gilbert said, startling Anne from her state of shock, causing her to begin walking forward. They reached their seats and sat quickly, silence looming in the air around them as Anne looked out the train window at the trees behind the train station. 

As the train began to pull away, the silence became almost a choking hazard for both Anne and Gilbert, the incident that happened just a few minutes before both taking away their ability to form a sentence. A few minutes passed by, and eventually Gilbert gave a small, shy smile. “So, a young couple, huh?” Gilbert teased and Anne could feel her face getting warm. 

“She was just a little excited to see us together, is all,” Anne retorted, keeping her gaze low and away from Gilbert’s. 

“Well, she’s certainly not wrong. It is nice to see a young couple in today’s society,” Gilbert said, his smile widening more into a grin, and, just luckily enough, he caught glimpse of a small smile forming on Anne’s lips.


End file.
